User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Why the Pokemon Brick Bronze metagame sucks
DISCLAIMER: THIS BLOG IS BASED ON MY OPINION ABOUT PvP BATTLES. I was making several articles about the metagame for Project: Pokemon, and I even made a tier list for it. However, in reality, the metagame of PP is somewhat mediocre, consisting of players that use untrained Mewtwo and the horribly nerfed (yet still decent) Darkrai, along with code Pokemon. But, still, there is one metagame that is even worse, and that is the one of Pokemon Brick Bronze, the game I despise the most. Here is why the PBB meta is the worst one in the history of Pokemon. #Most players use their fully evolved and completely overused starter Pokemon (most notably standard Charizard), and the rest of their team consists of Pokemon that are completely neglected and have very bad movepools. #Most players also have never, ever EV trained their Pokemon and think that it is a waste of time, while in reality, EV training is crucial for success in the meta. #Also, players tend to use Legendary Pokemon a lot, thinking that they are overpowered. #They mostly use only STAB moves, and this makes them incredibly predictable. #They also don't use important stat boosting moves, like Swords Dance and Dragon Dance, and they completely ignore them. #They also tend to ignore status conditions, like burns and toxic poison, and still they wonder how their Pokemon is losing HP, or its attacking power is worse. #To make matters worse, they don't know whether the move they use is physical or special. For example, Mega Charizard Y with physical attacks is fairly common there. #To make it EVEN worse, they also NEVER, EVER, switch Pokemon, even when they are at a very dangerous situation. (for example, there is a Weavile against a Mega Gallade, but the player, instead of switching into a Ghost Pokemon, keeps Weavile into the battlefield, resulting in imminent defeat.) #To make it EVEN EVEN worse, they also ignore type immunities. (players spamming Fighting-type moves against Ghost Pokemon are very common) #Also, players tend to have a team that consists of Pokemon of the same type. (its not Smogon's Monotype, for God's sake) #Most players, especially those who have taken incompetence into a new level, tend to use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact, thinking that they will do a huge amount of damage, while in reality they are very bad moves that will make their Pokemon setup fodders for their much more skilled opponents. #While Fly spam is in reality the abuse of powerful Flying-type moves (looking at you, Mega Pinsir), in PBB it is actually the continuous use of the mediocre move Fly, which gives the opponent a free turn. #In 9,5 out of 10 teams, the Mega Evolved Pokemon will be Absol, which can be easily countered. #Players tend to use anime- favourite Pokemon, because "Ash had them". (Ash is also a loser) #Also, most players use the Eviolite in a very wrong way. For example, instead of using it to a Pokemon like Dusclops or Chansey, they use it on Pokemon like Bidoof. (because Bidoof will "DEFINATELY" be the "best" Pokemon in the game) #Speaking of items, they use them on Pokemon that don't need them. (Sturdy Pokemon with Focus Sash are a common sight in PBB battles) #Shuckle users who are amazed by the power of Power Trick will always try this strategy, while in reality Power Trick will leave Shuckle defenseless against any physical attack. #The 2v2 meta tends to be EVEN worse than the singles one, especially the co-op one, as skilled players often become teammates with people that are completely incompetent and use the wrong moves, for example Earthquake when the teammate is not a Flying-type. #Most players also tend to boast about the "power" of their Pokemon, while in reality they are going to be inevitably defeated. #They call you a noob for switching. (Really now? Don't hear those noobs, you are playing the game right) #When they are defeated, they will report you for "being a hacker", while THEY are the ones who are completely outsmarted by you. In conclusion, the PBB meta is just cancerous. It needs a lot of work to become a good one. That is all guys. Don't forget to leave a comment. Category:Blog posts